


Bibliophilia

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there's only one thing better than reading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bibliophilia

"Where is that bloody book?" Rose muttered, a torch in one hand and supporing herself on the floor of her closet with the other.

"I don't understand why you keep books in the back of your closet." Scorpius leaned against the opposite closet door.

"Because," Rose stated mater-of-factly, "everywhere else in my room is already full of books."

"Ah. Well, I suppose that's true enough."

"You're not being very helpful."

"What can I say? I like the view from here." He drawled, and Rose could practically feel his gaze settling on her bottom and she coloured.

"You're a prat."

"Breeding." He shrugged.

Rose crawled backwards out of her closet, the torch still on in her hand and scowled at him. He chuckled. "Speaking of which, while you're down there..." He gestured vaguely.

Rose rolled her eyes, shook her head, and ducked back into the closet. Scorpius gave it a few moments and then dropped to the floor beside her, wedging himself into the tiny door, as well.

"What are you doing?"

"You accused me of not helping." He supplied innocently.

"Well, this isn't very comfortable, is it?"

"No." With that, Scoprius leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in a hot, sweet kiss.

When she spoke, her voice was breathy and hushed.

"I... I have to find the-- er--" She gestured, helplessly, with the torch. Scorpius leaned over and switched it off. When he kissed her again, she collapsed against him with a little sigh.

They must have looked ridiculous, at that moment, he mused. Their legs sticking out of the closet and the upper half of their torsos totally invisible. However, as Rose wrapped one leg around his waist, he found himself not caring.

"These books are an awkward mattress," she ground out, "but I think that we can work around it."

"Hm. Rather." He responded, working the button on her jeans open. His hand slipped inside her jeans and knickers and found her soaking wet. He grinned. "You certainly seem willing, anyway."

"Sod off, Malfoy. You seem just as... shall we say enthusiastic?" Her hand, in turn, cupped his erection and squeezed. He groaned loud enough to be grateful that her parents weren't home.

"Oh, I am." It came out a little weaker than he intended, but he congratulated himself on being able to form words at all.

"Let's go, then." Rose unbuckled his belt, working his trousers and pants down his legs at once. She was not one to hesitate when she was in a hurry, his Rose. He loved that about her. Especially now, when getting inside her as soon as possible seemed to be the most important thing on Earth.

He managed to get her out of her jeans and knickers nearly as quickly and pressed inside her in one harsh stroke. She cried out and he had to stop for a minute just to keep himself from coming already.

In the brief interim, he reached up, lifting her shirt up to bunch under her arms. If he was going to shag Rose, he wasn't going to do it without access to the most magnificent set of tits he'd ever seen. He dropped his head, taking a nipple into his mouth through the sage green lace. She hissed and then groaned, and he started moving again.

"Oh, yes, Scorpius. That's... I... Oh." Rose sighed, losing the ability of coherence. She was always just as vocal in bed as she was out of it and Scorpius loved that about her. Even when she didn't alyways maintain her usual eloquence.

"Give me your leg." He groaned this as much as spoke it, and when she lifted the leg, and he could move even deeper inside of her, she made a noise of contentment so absolutely fantastic that Scorpius, in a brief moment of testorone-induced pride, wished he'd had some way to record it.

"I'm so close." She whispered, tangling her fingers through the pale, blond hair at the nape of his neck and twisting. She knew that the brief pain was enough to help him along.

"Thank Merlin." Scorpius nearly laughed outright. "I don't know how much longer I can keep going."

"Then don't." She cupped a hand over the back of his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss. He slid one hand down to where they were joined to work the sensitive bundle of nerves, desperate to bring her off before he couldn't stop himself.

Rose came hard, twisting and bucking her hips. She was making that sound in the back of her throat that always proved to be Scorpius's undoing, and he let it take him over the edge, too, until he dropped down onto her, pressing an open-mouth kiss of gratitude to her neck.

They both lay like that for a few minutes before she started shifting beneath him.

"Hey, love, I hate to interrupt this idyllic moment, but I think that Chaucer is digging into my back."

"Hm. That's my job." He snorted, getting up and off of her, reaching out a hand to pull her out of the closet and up on to her feet. They were both semi-dressed and disheveled, and he reached out a pale, slim hand to smooth her incredibly wild hair.

"I'd rather have you digging into my front, but, whatever..." She shrugged. "Care to move this to the bed? There are books there, too, but they can be moved."

"I think that's a _novel_ idea." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes, grabbing his unbuttoned shirt to drag him towards the bed.


End file.
